Marshmallow
by Audyx
Summary: "— ¿Te quemaste con el malvavisco? —Preguntó retóricamente y luego volvió a reírse levemente." Dedicado. One-shot. PruAus.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya, ¿cuántas veces hay que repetirlo? Aunque mola bastante hacerlo.

**Dedicatoria:** ¡Para ti, Angie! Lo he hecho con tanta dedicación y cariño que debe gustarte sí o sí.

* * *

**I.**

Ellos también habían formado parte del Eje, pero ninguno de los dos se había quedado atrapado en ninguna isla aparentemente desierta durante la guerra, ambos habían preferido no hacer viajes muy alejados de sus países durante ese tiempo. A esas alturas era imposible perderse en alguna isla sin que nadie se esforzara por rescatarlos o que, al menos, alguna persona se hubiese preocupado después de un día de no saber absolutamente nada de cualquiera de los dos.

Prusia corrió por la orilla de la playa mientras acomodaba los pedazos de tronco que iban a funcionar como asientos para los dos. ¡Tenían que quedar tan perfectos como si hubiesen estado esperándolos!

Las olas que llegaban eran tan tranquilas y aburridas que ni siquiera valía la pena voltear hacia el mar para verlas, tampoco había peligro de que una ola gigante los mojara. La fogata ya estaba hecha y las llamas parecían bastante estables. Se dejó caer encima de un tronco mientras una sonrisa idiota adornaba sus labios.

— Kesesese~ ¡claro que me iba a salir bien si lo hago yo solo! —exclamó para sí mismo mientras se frotaba un poco las manos frente al fuego. Siempre tenía que estar haciendo cosas por el austriaco. Pero como él era una persona sumamente habilidosa e inteligente no se le dificultaba demasiado cumplir con esas cosas que le pedían, al menos no las prácticas y útiles.

— ¡Prusia! Deja de jugar —regañó el castaño, con un movimiento casi inconsciente acomodó los lentes en su nariz y avanzó para sentarse en uno de los troncos. Mirando de reojo el mar y llegando a la misma conclusión que el prusiano momentos atrás. Hasta ahora no había discutido con Prusia, había tratado de ser lo más amable posible para evitarlo y estaba casi seguro de que eso había hecho el contrario también.

Se acomodó un poco sobre el tronco, no era un sitio muy cómodo, pero al menos no era como sentarse en la arena y ensuciarse todo. Sonrió ligeramente cuando vio el inútil intento del de ojos rojos para abrir una bolsa de malvaviscos.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude?

— ¡El grandioso Yo puede con todo! —respondió un poco más alto por lo complicado que se le estaba haciendo abrir esa cosa, ¿quién hacía bolsas de plástico tan resistentes? ¡Estaban arruinando la salida que había propuesto para pasarla bien con el señorito! ¡Iría a patearle el trasero al fabricante de las bolsas! ¡Y todavía tenían el descaro de ponerle "Abre Fácil"!— ¡Esto no es nada! ¡Cualquiera puede hacerlo!

Se retorció un poco tratando de abrirla hasta que aplicando un poco de fuerza lo logró. Hasta parecía que el universo hacía todo lo posible para arruinarle todo. Dejó la bolsa entre sus piernas mientras le pasaba un palo al de lentes.

— Ten, señorito, ¡vamos a asar malvaviscos! ¡Puedes agradecerme por mi asombrosa idea en cuanto pruebes uno! —Le acercó la bolsa de los malvaviscos después de haberse dejado uno para sí mismo y clavarlo en el palo que tenía. — ¡Verás lo deliciosos que quedan después de calentarlos naturalmente!

— Entonces me aseguraré de agradecerte después como corresponde, pero sólo si tu idea funciona, no pienso agradecerte si salen mal —se encogió de hombros e imitó al prusiano, mirándolo de reojo. Nunca había hecho eso antes, pero tampoco parecía algo muy difícil. Acercó el malvavisco al fuego y sonrió al recordar que eso era lo único difícil. La madera de su paño debía estar un poco húmeda así que no había que fijarse demasiado en el tiempo en que la mantenía junto a la fogata.

Prusia rodó los ojos, soltando una pequeña risita. Esa respuesta era de esperarse.

— Si se te quema será tu culpa, no mía —susurra con cierto desinterés sin apartar la mirada de su propio malvavisco. Después de algunos minutos retiró el malvavisco y lo acercó al castaño. — ¡Admira esta delicia, Österreich! ¡Nadie podría haberlo hecho mejor que yo a la primera! ¡Si sientes muchas ganas de elogiarme no tienes que contenerte en lo absoluto!

— ¡Qué tonto! —exclamó con un ligero tono de reproche, sabía que aunque se pasara los años reprendiéndole jamás se le bajarían aquellos humos de la cabeza, así que sonrió un poco y alejó su propio malvavisco del fuego, sin pensarlo dos veces lo acercó a su boca para probarlo.— ¡Ay! —cerró los ojos con fuerza al momento en que se acostumbraba al calor y el dolor en sus labios. Ya no recordaba cuál había sido la última vez que se había quemado con cualquier cosa, siempre hacía lo posible para que todo estuviera a la temperatura adecuada, pero en esta ocasión se le había olvidado por estar pensando en el otro, era su culpa, ¿no?

El de ojos rojos volteó cuando escuchó el primer quejido y no pudo evitar reírse, ¿es que acaso nunca había visto a nadie asar malvaviscos? Estaba claro que no podía comerlo al instante. Era gracioso y tierno, sobre todo por la expresión que había hecho.

— Preußen! —chilló el castaño mientras llevaba una mano a sus labios para tratar de calmar un poco el dolor. Tampoco había dejado mucho tiempo el malvavisco sobre ellos, pero como había intentado morder con recelo debió haberlo dejado más rato de lo que pensaba.

Sin darse cuenta, el aristócrata comenzó a hacer algunos pucheros para tratar de que el dolor se fuera, tocarse los labios no había servido de nada, es más, incluso había sentido más malestar cuando lo había hecho, mantuvo la mirada desviada, no pensaba ver ni lo que había intentado comer, ni la fogata, ni al albino. Todas esas cosas habían colaborado para dejarlo en ese estado. Cerró los ojos otra vez.

Los abrió ligeramente cuando sintió que algo frío se ponía encima de ellos y el dolor disminuía ligeramente. ¡Lo estaba besando! ¡Prusia se había atrevido a besarlo y sin pedir permiso! Se comenzó a sonrojar ligeramente por aquello. Dejó sus manos donde estaban sin intentar quitar al otro, es decir, le estaba ayudando y no sería adecuado alejarlo en un momento como eso, además de que, aunque no lo pensara mucho, le gustaba esa manera sorpresiva de recibir un beso y de enfriar sus labios. Era bastante original.

Por su parte, el hermano de Alemania se esforzó por hacer del beso una forma de parar los gestos del dolor del contrario y de "curarlo" de alguna manera, le gustaban esas expresiones, pero también le parecían algo incómodas, como el maravilloso e inteligente hombre que era no podía dejar que el músico siguiera sufriendo por una ridiculez y menos por una causada por sí mismo. ¡Él estaba allí para hacerlo sentir mejor con su sola presencia o voz!

Se separó cuando sintió que la temperatura del otro había mejorado y sonrió de inmediato.

— ¿Te quemaste con el malvavisco? —Preguntó retóricamente y luego volvió a reírse levemente. — Ya no llores, el increíble Yo está aquí para alegrarte el día, puedo darte mi malvavisco si eso te hace sentir mejor. O puedo besarte si te quemas de nuevo —se sentó a su lado, a pesar de que el tronco estaba un poco pequeño para dos personas.

El austriaco se sonrojó un poco más con eso y asintió levemente, sonriendo poco a poco.

— Danke —agradeció—, pero creo que lo que tienes que hacer es enseñarme a asarlos, no consolarme por haberlo hecho mal, ¿no te parece? —lo mira a los ojos.

— Me gusta más mi método, así puedo besarte muchas veces, ¿no habías pensado en eso? —le pasa un brazo por la espalda para acercarlo más a sí. Volteando la cabeza para tenerlo más cerca, sonriendo con malicia como siempre que tenía un plan que haría realidad sí o sí y que tenía como fin avergonzar o molestar al prójimo.

— Sí que había pensado en eso —replicó, no iba a apartar la mirada en ese momento. — Me puedes besar únicamente si vuelvo a quemarme, pero te lo advierto, no soy tan torpe como para volver a hacerlo.

— Entonces tendré que robarte el próximo, ¿eh? —concluyó sin desanimarse en lo absoluto por la respuesta ajena. — Gut! Eso voy a hacer. Pero, ¿quieres mi malvavisco o no? —inquiere mientras mira de reojo el malvavisco clavado en la madera, lo había sostenido durante todo ese rato y no le molestaba comérselo él mismo. Estaba claro que era la perfección en cuanto a sabor.

El de lentes se quedó callado un momento.

— Sí, puedes comerte tu malvavisco, aún quedan muchos en la bolsa, ¿no es así?

— ¡Nadie más que yo podía disfrutar de mi propia creación culinaria! ¡Gracias, señorito!

— Eres un tonto.

* * *

**.**

**¡Agradezco que te hayas tomando tu tiempo en leer esto! ¡Muchas gracias! Sos guay.**


End file.
